Horrors, Inc: SpongeBob's New Car
by woodybuzzmiles
Summary: SpongeBob brought a brand-new six-wheel drive car, and can't wait to show it to Alex the Lion. Problem is, Spongebob hasn't mastered the controls yet, and they look pretty complicated.


In Horrortropolis, Alex the Lion was being led outside their apartment building by SpongeBob SquarePants for a surprise before him.

"OK, come on." SpongeBob recommended.

"SpongeBob..." Alex protested. He has his hand covering his eyes as SpongeBob quipped, "Follow the sultry sound of my voice."

Alex groans quietly, getting a little impatient. SpongeBob advised, "No peeking."

"SpongeBob..." Alex protested. He doesn't know what surprise is awaiting him. That is, until SpongeBob said, "And...open 'em!" Alex uncovers his eyes, and before him stood the so-called surprise: a giant yellow awesome-looking monster car with six wheels. "TA-DA!" SpongeBob presented. He brought the car from a monster car dealership and he thought he might show it to his friend. "What do you think?"

Alex looks at the car, and he asked SpongeBob in bewilderment, "What was wrong with your old car?"

"Ah-ta-ta-ta-ta..." SpongeBob scoffed, then he replied, "Three little words, Alex: Six-wheel drive! Come on, get in, get in, get in!" SpongeBob opens the passenger seat, and goes over to the driver's door. He got inside and closed the door at the driver's seat with ease, and Alex followed suit, but was squeezed inside when he closed the door.

"It's adjustable." SpongeBob nodded. Alex presses a button on the seat, which sends the car seat going down. Alex breathed a sigh of relief, as the car seat stops at the lion's eye level. Then the car seat goes back up to its normal height. Alex kept on fiddling with the adjustable seat feature which sends him left, right, backward, and forward. Annoyed, SpongeBob yelled, " _ **WILL YOU CUT IT OUT?!**_ "

Startled, Alex makes one last adjustment to his seat and was very still. SpongeBob turns the key, and the car vibrated with a revving sound. The monster sponge gave a cocky smile, "It's like we've released a panther."

A bell ding rang from the car and SpongeBob was confused at first, but he realized that he needs to buckle his seatbelt. SpongeBob reaches for the belt, but it got stuck. Alex was able to fasten his seatbelt with ease. SpongeBob desperately tries to free the seatbelt, but it was no use. Unfortunately, he was flung right out of the car and the door closes, locking him out. Alex looked over to the window, where SpongeBob hopped up and down, while he cried out, "Don't just sit there! Push the button!"

Alex pondered, "Hmm. B-b-b-b..." The lion hovered a finger over the control panel. The car dashboard as an array of complicated buttons and dials. Alex thought more until he pressed a button that opened the hood, with the engine still operating. Agitated, SpongeBob storms over to the front of the car, and he tries to close the hood, but couldn't reach it. "I'll get it!" Alex quipped. The lion closes the hood on SpongeBob's fingers, making the monster sponge yell in genuine pain.

"Oh, sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" Alex apologized. He pressed the button, and the hood opened back, freeing SpongeBob's fingers, but sending him flying up and down on the gears as sparks fly as he went bouncing among them. The hood unwittingly closes, and the hood bulges up as SpongeBob continues to tumble through the engine. Alex cringes and a different ringing sound emanated from somewhere. It's his cell phone. He picks it up to make a phone call.

"Hello?" Alex answered. SpongeBob shouted on the other line, " **PUSH THE BUTTON!** " Alex pushes the button, and the hood opened up. SpongeBob jumped up and closes the hood down, and he panted. His body grimy and his clothes are stained. He breathed a sigh of relief, then, with an angry scowl, he stomps over to the car. After a second, Alex unlocks the car door, and SpongeBob got back in the vehicle. The seatbelt signal dinged again, much to his exasperation. He finally got his seatbelt on, but it turned on the windshield wipers.

That made SpongeBob facepalm in irritation. Alex reached for the dial, but SpongeBob ordered, "DON'T...Touch. Anything. I'll do it." Suddenly, mambo music blared from the car radio and it made SpongeBob freak out. He desperately tries to shut it off, but nothing's working! A gust of air conditioning blew onto Alex's body, and the car begins to go out of control as the hood repeatedly opened and closed. Alex pressed a button on the dashboard, sending him and SpongeBob falling backward. As the mambo continues, Alex and SpongeBob slam face first on the windshield, and they continue to toss about, until SpongeBob took they key out of the ignition and it stopped the music. The seats rise up to its normal state and the two sigh with relief.

Alex looks up to see the rearview mirror crooked. He realigns it, which makes SpongeBob scowl at him. As Alex tries to adjust it, the mirror broke off. "Oops!" Alex said, describing his accident.

SpongeBob's outrage has reached to the highest boiling level. "Get out of the car, please."

"Huh?" SpongeBob snatched the mirror from Alex and pushed him out of the vehicle. "Get out, out out out, **OUT! GET OUT OF MY CAR!** "

"Hey, man! Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Alex protested. SpongeBob started the engine, and looked behind himself with a scowl, and the car veered off, crashing into an unknown vehicle. 5 of the tires bounce down the street, which was left of the car. Alex whistled, and the 6th tire rolls down the street, and the lion said to himself, "Hmm, that's weird. The airbag didn't go off."

Just as he said that, an airbag explodes in the distance, and SpongeBob was sent flying back, until Alex caught his friend. He sighs, and groaned sadly, "I miss my old car."

 _ **Cast:  
**_ _Ben Stiller as Alex the Lion  
Tom Kenny as SpongeBob SquarePants_

"You know, the vroom-vroom, and the...clang-clang and the...bang-bang." SpongeBob sighed.

"You, uh, wanna walk?" Alex suggested.

"Yes." SpongeBob sighed.


End file.
